bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairi Celvashti
Kairi is a Quincy in Xcution. Warning: This character's history includes mentions of sexual abuse of a minor. Caution is advised. Personality Kairi's personality is generally seen as one of the most spontaneous and unpredictable of an introverted type. Only one thing is constant in her life and that is change - Kairi loves exploring and embracing new things, ideas and activities. She is very good at sensing such opportunities, but her personality also pushes her towards experimenting and coming up with ideas that no one had thought of before. She usually finds it easy to set new trends and inspire other people - her penchant for experimentation is unmatched other than for Urahara and Mayuri. She has a love of freedom - Kairi is very independent and fiercely resists all forms of control. She can be seen as the ultimate 'free soul', seeing nearly all rules, guidelines and traditions as self-imposed limitations that make life dull and boring. Kairi lives completely in the present, refusing to dwell on the past or prepare extensive plans for the future - she takes things as they come, experimenting and adapting her behavior as necessary. While others would discard such notions as irresponsible and reckless, Kairi actually does great in areas that require an artistic, independent approach. She tends to be very charming, mostly because she finds it very easy to pick the best compliment for a particular person - Kairi's sensitivity and great control of all five senses means that she is very much in tune with the physical, sensual world. Consequently, Kairi rarely has difficulties connecting with other people, despite the fact that she is an introvert. Even with being truly unpredictably or even reckless, her charm easily disarms those around her. That being said, Kairi also needs time to withdraw from social interaction and let her mind rest. This personality trait can often surprise other people who may have believed that Kairi's spontaneity and enthusiasm meant that she would always desire to be 'in the open'. However, at the end of the day, Kairi is still an introvert and her inner batteries need some time to charge. This contributes to the air of unpredictability and mystery that usually surrounds Kairi - even her closest friends may have difficulties anticipating Kairi's thoughts and reactions. Kairi's personality also tends to be very sensitive to other people's feelings - she is inclined to seek harmony in all situations and has no difficulties sensing a change in someone's emotional state. On the other hand, Kairi can also be incredibly competitive and react very badly to any form of criticism. That competitive nature often pushes Kairi towards risky activities such as gambling or extreme sports - and she also tends to do quite well in those fields, mostly because she is so in touch with the physical environment. Kairi often finds it very difficult to follow a structured processes and consequently may do quite poorly at school. However, her spontaneity and other personality traits makes her very artistic and gives her a great sense of aesthetics - Kairi may fall behind in the academic environment, but she can truly shine in the field that utilizes her talents while also giving her a sufficient degree of freedom. It's worth mentioning that Kairi's personality is very goal-driven, and shapes her internal principles and rules around her goals. This liberates Kairi from social expectations and constraints, for better or for worse. If her goal is good and noble, she can be very selfless, amazingly charitable and inspiring; however, if Kairi decides to pursue a selfish goal, she can become very ego-centric and even conniving, doing everything she can to achieve that goal. Kairi is very aware of these tendencies and questions her own motives and reasoning from time to time. Relationships and Dating Kairi is often a complete mystery to others, and even a long-term relationship partner might get surprised from time to time. She tends to be a very sensitive, emotional individual, but she does her best to hide such traits from the world. And for a good reason - there are other parts of her that are more vulnerable to criticism, conflict and adversity in general. However, Kairi can also be incredibly warm and enthusiastic if her partner is willing to accept her for who she is. Feelings and emotions underpin every aspect of Kairi's personality, defining her relationships as well. Kairi is likely to be very caring and loyal, always looking for ways to surprise her partners. This is not a difficult task for someone like her. Kairi tends to have relatively poor long-term planning skills, but she almost never runs out of things to do in the present. This helps her bring freshness and unpredictability into the relationship. Kairi is a realistic, well-grounded relationship partner, willing to spend a lot of time and effort making sure that her significant other is cared for and feels special. She has excellent listening skills and is, generally, very interested in knowing how her partner feels. Logic, rationality and strategic planning are not her strongest skills and she is more than happy to let her partner take the lead in those areas - however, she is perfectly capable of holding up her end of the relationship, especially when it comes to emotional matters. From a sexual perspective, she is very sensual and attentive. She loves to engage all fives senses and do everything to make sure that her partner is fully satisfied as well. Even though she tends to be relatively reserved or even shy in social settings, these masks go off when they are in a relationship with someone she fully trusts. Her partner would likely be pleasantly surprised when they discover this rarely seen side of her. She needs to know that her love and attention are valued and appreciated. She is unlikely to ask for this, but she may feel frustrated and disappointed if her partner does not make efforts to express their feelings. Such and expression does not necessarily have to be verbal - she believes in actions, not words - but it is crucial that she knows that her feelings are being reciprocated. As a Parent Kairi is likely to be practical, warm and a relaxed parent. She will know how to take care of her children's daily needs, making sure that they have plenty of exciting things to do and learn every day. In contrast, long-term is not something that she enjoys - she will likely rely on her partner in such situations. Kairi tends to be well-grounded and spontaneous at the same time. She prefers giving her children plenty of freedom - she believes that only by allowing children to explore and experience new things she can ensure that they will grow up as open-minded, well-balanced individuals. There are limits, of course - but in general, Kairi is likely to be one of the most relaxed types when it comes to parenting. Despite refusing to intervene in her children's lives too much, Kairi would enjoy spending time with them. She loves fun, practical activities and it is very likely that she will encourage her children to take up some hobbies as well. Regardless of the above traits, Kairi tends to be private and a sensitive individual, and parenthood does not necessarily change that. She needs to know that her work and efforts are being appreciated, especially by people closest to her. Kairi is likely to get deeply hurt if her parenting skills or lifestyle is criticized - not surprisingly, her children's adolescence can be an extremely challenging time for her. It is very important that she learns to control her emotions and not overreact when something goes wrong. Kairi is likely to b a very warm and caring parent, both willing and perfectly able to engage her children and have fun together. Around Friends Kairi tends to be laid-back and spontaneous, enjoying life in the preset and not worrying too much about long-term plans or serious debates. Not surprisingly, she tends to be attracted to people who are more interested in casual, fun activities or hobbies rather than intellectual pursuits. It is also unlikely that she will form strong friendships with people who prefer structured, safe environments - she needs to have a lot of freedom and personal space. It is also important to remember that despite her causal and laid-back lifestyle, Kairi is still an introvert. Even though she will know how to relax among her friends, she is likely to be very private or even shy when meeting someone new. This is her natural protective mechanism - she is very sensitive and my be reluctant to open up at first. Kairi tends to take some things very personality, e.g. if her behavior or habits are being criticized by someone - consequently, she does her best to shield that sensitive emotional core of herself from people she does not fully trust. She is likely to be warm, supportive and easy-going with friends. She appreciates people for who they are and can get along with almost, ALMOST, anybody, as long as the other person is not too judgmental or demanding. However, she needs to know that her friends are willing to return the favor by supporting rather than criticizing her. She does not like being constrained by rules, traditions or expectations, and cannot stand people lecturing her on how she should live her life. It is worth mentioning that Kairi believes in actions, not words - she is firmly rooted in reality and is more interested in what is rather than what could, should or will by. Personality Strengths *Sensitive and observant: Kairi finds it easy to relate to other people and recognize their emotional states. She seeks harmony and strongly dislikes conflicts. *Charming and Open-minded: She is a relaxed, warm individual who rarely has difficulties making friends or fitting in. She also tends to be very tolerant and flexible. *Artistic: She tends to have a very good sense of aesthetics and beauty. This is also her primary way of expressing herself. *Imaginative: She possesses a creative mind and is often seen as a trend setter, coming up with bold and unusual ideas all the time. Her vivid imagination and artistic skills form a powerful combination, often helping her in unexpected ways. *Curious: Kairi is very inquisitive and willing to try out new things. She would rather take risks than miss an exciting opportunity. *Passionate and Enthusiastic: She may often be quiet and reserved, but she can also become incredibly passionate if she is working on something that interests her. She tends to have very intense feelings, but her passion and enthusiasm are usually hidden from the outside world. Personality Weaknesses *May have low self-esteem: Kairi often has problems with self-confidence, especially earlier on in her life. Most of her positive traits revolve around sensitivity and artistic expression, and such things are often seen by many as secondary to things like her academic performance. *Difficulties in in the academic environment: Kairi usually finds scientific subjects and research quite difficult, and may fall behind her peers in highly technical fields. *Gets stressed easily.: Kairi is an intensely emotional individual – consequently, she may have difficulties coping with conflicts or stress. This can also lower her self-esteem and stifle her creativity. *Very competitive.: Despite being quite reserved or even shy, Kairi can become very competitive in certain situations. *Unpredictable.: Kairi dislikes long-term commitments and plans, often living completely in the present and consciously trying to avoid thinking about the future. This can lead to a lot of tension and misunderstanding in her romantic relationships. *Fiercely independent.: Kairi values her freedom very highly and does not really worry about traditions, rules or guidelines, believing that they only hinder artistic expression and free thinking. Not surprisingly, Kairi's personality is likely to clash with more traditional types, especially in the workplace. Do not ask me to remember, don't try to make me understand. Let me rest and know you're with me, kiss my cheek and hold my hand. I'm confused beyond your concept, I'm sad and sick and lost. All I know is that I need you, to be with me at all cost. Do not lose your patience with me, Do not scold or curse or cry. I can't help the way I'm acting, I can't be different though I try. Just remember that I need you, that the best of me is gone. Please don't fail to stand beside me, love me 'til my life is gone. ''- In regards to her Alexander's Disease Appearance Kairi is a young woman with long, white hair, and pale silver eyes. In different lights, her hair and eyes may change color according to the environment. She has a navel piercing, although this is difficult to see in her outfits. She can be seen wearing a variation of a Quincy outfit in black, white and dull blues. It is skin tight and has a high collar around her neck with an H pattern collar. Around her neck, she wears a phoenix necklace in a very vague cross, this is her pendant for calling on her Quincy bow. A normal outfit to see her in is a white short sleeved shirt, black leggings, brown leather boots and wearing an ornate arm guards and waist clincher that falls to her knees. She has a green bandanna around her neck and normally has a belt around her waist. When not in the living world, the belt has a 'wing' of feathers on the left side. A much more normal and conservative outfit type for her would be dressing as if she were the poster child for the 1940s. Kairi rather liked that style and wears it as often as she can. It's very rare to ever get her into high heels unless the occasion is a special one, which she'll wear a normal three inch heel. Her relaxation clothes are just as conservative, feeling much more at home wearing something that's not so revealing. History Early Life Kairi was born in Hawaii to parents of mixed Quincy heritage, making her a Gemischt Quincy. Her parents raised her on the island of Honolulu until her father had to get a better paying job, they moved to the continental United States. There, she went to elementary school and excelled in what she could learn. It wasn't until she was in middle school that things started to become rather messed up for Kairi. She was left by her parents with one of her other family members, an uncle that was unknowingly mentally unstable and she had a few very traumatic instances with the man. In truth, Kairi was molested by the man. At that point she was far too weak to really fight him off. She would pray at night that something would come and punish the man and when he was eaten by a hollow in front of her, making Kairi blame herself for his death for years afterward. It was that same night that she was thrown, slamming her head into a wall nearby, damaging the medial temporal lobe of her brain. She stuck to her studies, not telling her family what had been done to her as she was moved from California to Japan in the middle of high school. Teen Life While in Japan, Kairi had a difficult time with adjusting to the language and timezone. It took her almost three months to completely become accustomed to the time zone and nearly two years to even learn passable spoken Japanese. Her written wasn't nearly as bad as her spoken but she did her best. During this time, she also had difficulties when it came to what her uncle did to her. Kairi never had a violent outburst but she did become depressed during school, to the point of needing to be given professional help after her family realized that something was wrong. It wasn't until she was thinking of suicide that she actually was able to get her bow through being attacked. It was the realization that she didn't wish to actually die that made her figure out how to defend herself. Of course, there was a learning curve after that battle and her focus shifted onto her Quincy powers. Current and Quincy text. Spirit Weapon ' Erwache von den Toten und kehre zum Leben zurück from death and return to life:''' Kishi Kaisei Upon gaining the ability to make a bow, her first one was an incomplete red reishi bow. She trained with her masters for several years, before being able to finally create her Kishi Kaisei. This bow has an ornate red, white and gold motif of a phoenix and feathers all around. There are torn black pieces of fabric that show that there's something not quite right with her abilities own mental issues via Alexander Syndrome and devolves from the middle of the bow into something resembling a very vague leather wing. Her arrows are white with gold around the shaft, usually having her name written in gold on them in an elegant cursive script. In size and height, her bow is very large, to the point of being cumbersome, it is thin enough so that she can take aim, but long enough that she can defend herself with it as though it were a shield. It is very durable. Ability 1: Widerhaken Kairi's weapon and arrows take on a physical shape. The tip of her arrows are dangerous to begin with, looking very much like a regular arrow tip in the shape of an 'x' with an aerodynamic appearance. The metals are two-toned and, upon close inspection, one can see that the tip has broader sharp points on the inside. Upon impact, the blue toned metal pieces come out from the initial metal triggering a pressure trap inside the arrow, making eight spikes lodge themselves into the opponent's flesh. If the opponent were to tug at them, it would rip muscle and sinew if their reiryoku or hankou stat is lower than her's. Ability 2: Lindernder Schuss Using her regular white and gold arrows, Kairi can coat healing reiatsu onto them to shoot at allies to heal them. The arrow dissolves mid-flight to make the shot look more like a little gold comet streaking toward the intended ally to heal them anywhere on their bodies as long as they actually take the hit. The hit itself isn't damaging and the healing depends on how high both her rei and sei stats are; the higher those two stats are, the more healing is done to the ally. This is a battle-healing ability and would be rather clunky and awkward to use for conventional healing. Ginto Taking one of the ginto, Kairi imbues it with her reiatsu and lets it drop onto the surface of the floor in front of her opponent. Upon shattering on the ground, it erupts in a clash of thunder and bright lightning, very much like a flash grenade. It explodes and does concussive as well as electrical damage to the enemy should it strike. Along with the explosion there would be frag damage from the broken ginto itself, seeing as the pieces are flying off from the small, inch and a half item. This ginto cannot be used for another three to four turns. Statistics Trivia *Kairi's 'face claim' is Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy 12. *Originally, in another roleplay, she was a hybrid between Uryu Ishida and Juushiro Ukitake. *Her theme is Zedd's Lost at Sea. *She has Anterograde Amnesia. Gallery VS6uTfq.png RHEvNpZ.jpg N3uAFDE.jpg Hq0MkwVh.jpg HIvv5jU.jpg GI65cBwh.jpg E3ZVFeJ.jpg 66tq6J9.jpg Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Isa's OCs